Occupancy sensors are used to detect occupancy in a space of interest, such as a room, hallway, warehouse, other large open areas, or any portion thereof. When occupancy within the space is detected by the occupancy sensor, it sends a signal to a controller, such as a power pack, which performs a function in response to the signal. Example of the functions performed include, but are not limited to turning on lights in the room or adjusting a thermostat. The occupancy sensors may use infrared technology, ultrasonic technology, some other technology, and/or any suitable combination thereof to detect occupancy in the space
At times, when occupancy is no longer detected in the space, the occupancy sensor sends a different signal to the controller to notify the controller that the space is no longer occupied. To help avoid a false-off situation (i.e., turning off power to one or more devices when such devices still require power because the space is, in fact, still occupied), a time delay is built into the occupancy sensor before sending the signal notifying the controller that the space is no longer occupied.